


Симбионт

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [3]
Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Other, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Когда Тони предложил Гарри «погонять» в его броне, Гарри не смог отказаться. Не потому, что очень хотел...
Relationships: Harry Lockhart/Original Symbiote Character(s)
Series: И ещё раз о Гарри [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132541
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Симбионт

**Author's Note:**

> Является заключительной (наверное) частью серии «Кое-что о Гарри».

А ведь Гарри был уверен, что ничем хорошим это не закончится! Что бы Перри ни говорил про способности Гарри, интуиция у него — будь здоров. Он ведь в той истории с Декстером первым понял, что дело пахнет скверно. Ну ладно, может, и не первым, первой была Хармони, но ведь понял же?  
  
Вот и когда Тони заявил, что сегодня прекрасный день для полета и пора уже Гарри познакомиться с костюмом Железного Человека поближе, Гарри почувствовал легкое головокружение, но вовсе не от счастья приобщения к небу. Если говорить честно, полета с моста вместе с гробом Гарри на всю жизнь хватило. Ему бы с землей разобраться, не путаясь в собственных ногах, а небо… Небо пусть остается героям. Таким, как Тони. Пеппер. Роуди. Ну или новый Капитан Америка — Сокол. На худой конец, Перри тоже вполне себе герой, если вспомнить, сколько раз он заслонял собой Гарри. Но не говорить же об этом Тони?  
  
Нет, то, что Тони герой, Гарри готов был повторять ежедневно и по многу раз, только Тони не очень любил такие разговоры, и поэтому Гарри понимающе молчал. Геройство лишило Тони возможности самому пилотировать костюм, и Гарри прекрасно видел, как не хватает неба Тони. И поэтому как-то неловко было упоминать, что даже к самолетам Гарри всегда относился с изрядной долей скептицизма, не понимая, как такая махина способна вообще подняться в воздух, что уж говорить о костюме, больше похожем на консервную банку, которую сам Тони, по-видимому, считал сверхнадежной. Особенно после решения таинственной проблемы с обледенением, со слов самого Тони. Гарри на всякий случай не стал уточнять, что там была за проблема. Во избежание последующих проблем с собственным психическим здоровьем. И нет, последняя модель, с нанитами, в которой Тони остановил Безумного Таноса, тоже не вызывала у Гарри доверия. Стоило только представить, как на высоте трех тысяч метров нанитам в их маленькие электронные коллективные мозги приходит идея спрятаться обратно в контейнер, весь энтузиазм усыхал на корню. Тем более, что парашют под костюм был вроде как не положен.  
  
Поэтому в мастерскую к Тони Гарри шел как на эшафот. Прихватив с собой плитку шоколада, потому что — эй! — это было лучшее средство от всех неприятностей еще со времен жизни в Эмбри.  
  
— О, Гарри! — радостно поприветствовал его Тони. — Готов?  
  
Гарри попытался в ответ изобразить энтузиазм, но, видимо, немного перестарался, потому что Тони мигом перестал улыбаться и уже приоткрыл было рот, чтобы, по всей видимости, поинтересоваться, какая муха укусила Гарри, но тут у Тони зазвонил телефон, он глянул на экран, тихо выругался и, скороговоркой бросив” «Ничего не трогай, я на минутку», выскочил вон.  
  
В мастерской у Тони Гарри был не впервые, но ни разу не оставался тут один, и потому, даже несмотря на весь мандраж, просто не мог не воспользоваться шансом. Нет, он ни в коем случае не собирался трогать какой-либо из проектов Тони, но вот рассмотреть поближе всякие занимательные штуковины, на которые обычно удавалось поглазеть только издалека, — почему нет?  
  
Не спеша смакуя шоколад, плитка за плиткой, Гарри прошел мимо ряда костюмов Тони, погладил мимоходом бок коллекционного родстера, торопливо затер липкие шоколадные следы собственной футболкой, облегченно выдохнул, восстановив первозданный блеск, и, плюхнувшись в кресло Тони и крутанувшись, обнаружил у себя прямо под носом странный сосуд, заполненный тягучим серебристым содержимым.  
  
Вещество в сосуде мягко колыхалось в такт дыханию Гарри, завораживающе переливаясь на свету, и он не нашел ничего лучше, как наклониться над горлышком и попытаться рассмотреть странную субстанцию поближе, при этом держа в руке последний кусочек шоколада. В этот момент субстанция качнулась особенно сильно, Гарри непроизвольно вздрогнул и — черт, черт, черт — шоколад полетел прямиком в сосуд.  
  
Следующее, что запомнил Гарри, — как он чисто автоматически пытается подхватить кусочек в полете, и ему это почти удается — фокусник, да? — в то время как субстанция устремляется навстречу летящей сладости, миг — и рука Гарри оказывается по локоть в серебристой массе. А потом — ничего.  
  
— ...Вку-у-усный, — урчащий баритон неторопливо проник туда, где Гарри пытался осознать всю тщетность бытия, медленно вытаскивая сознание Гарри наружу.  
  
Было удивительно хорошо. Так хорошо, как в далеком-далеком детстве, когда еще была жива мама и Гарри был единственным и самым-самым любимым. Не то чтобы он был не рад рождению сестренки позже. Жаль просто, что мама так и не оправилась потом.  
  
Ну и в то радужное время Гарри не просыпался со стояком. Со стояком, погруженным во что-то влажное, теплое, пульсирующее. Очень похожее на глотку Перри. За исключением того, что говорить и одновременно делать минет гей Перри не умел. А значит, голос, разбудивший Гарри, не был голосом Перри. Логично?  
  
Гарри дернулся, пытаясь открыть глаза, но не тут-то было. Паника сдавила было сердце и тут же отступила.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, маленький, не бойся, — проурчал все тот же голос и Гарри внезапно понял, что говорящий находится не снаружи, а у него в голове.  
  
— Я не боюсь, — мысленно ответил Гарри, с удивлением осознав, что действительно — не боится. В конце концов, если что-то неведомое захватило тело Гарри, наверное, стоило хоть раз в жизни последовать совету собственного папаши и расслабиться, получая удовольствие?  
  
— Хор-р-ро-шо-о… — ответили ему и, словно в награду, ласково погладили яички. Гарри невольно прогнулся навстречу движению, и то, что держало его, добродушно засмеялось в ответ, каким-то образом одновременно оказавшись и вокруг члена Гарри, и внутри его задницы, растягивая под себя. — Нам нравится, когда не боятся.  
  
— Ты кто? — вяло поинтересовался Гарри, чувствуя, как собственное здравомыслие стремительно проигрывало концентрации эндорфинов в крови. Но если неведомое существо планировало и дальше продолжать массировать простату Гарри, то он вполне рисковал потерять остатки любой осторожности, утонув в пульсирующих приливах наслаждения. И даже то, что, возможно, это будет последний секс в жизни Гарри, не отрезвляло его. Видимо, существо как-то еще воздействовало на него, помимо стимуляции эрогенных зон, но беспокоиться об этом в кои-то веки не получалось абсолютно.  
  
— Мы — Свитнесс, — ответили Гарри.  
  
— А я…  
  
— Гарри. Вкусный, теплый, отзывчивый. Наш, — ответил за него Свитнесс и сжал соски Гарри, посылая разряд чистого удовольствия прямо в член. Гарри дернулся, готовый выстрелить спермой, но существо ловко пережало основание члена, не желая, видимо, так быстро заканчивать игру, и Гарри разочарованно застонал, не в силах как-либо повлиять на происходящее.  
  
— Э-э-э… Но Перри... — попытался возразить Гарри, отдышавшись и немного придя в себя.  
  
— У него есть шоколад? — поинтересовался Свитнесс.  
  
— Нет, — честно ответил Гарри. Потому что весь шоколад всегда был у самого Гарри.  
  
— Он может сделать так? — спросил Свитнесс, как-то по особому сжав член Гарри, находясь одновременно и снаружи и внутри, и Гарри прошило нестерпимым удовольствием от макушки до пяток.  
  
— Н-нет, — с трудом выдавил он.  
  
— Тогда зачем нам Перри? Съесть? Я не ем людей. Только их мозг. И почки. И печень. Хотя тебя я готов проглотить навсегда. Целиком, — и Свитнесс сжал Гарри внутри себя. Это было настолько ошеломляюще, что никакие препятствия не могли помешать Гарри кончить. Что он и сделал, крича и выгибаясь внутри довольно урчащего Свитнесса.  
  
— Эй! — грозно послышалось снаружи, вырывая Гарри из посторгазменной неги. — А ну, отпусти его немедленно!  
  
— Тони! — радостно проурчало что-то рядом с головой Гарри, и он наконец смог открыть глаза. — Ни за что. Гарри — наш!  
  
— Мистер Старк! — вяло поприветствовал он очень сердитого и очень обеспокоенно глядящего Тони, сидящего на корточках рядом с внезапно осознавшим себя лежащим на полу Гарри.  
  
— Сколько раз я говорил тебе называть меня Тони? — сварливо спросил тот, и Гарри честно постарался вспомнить количество, но предсказуемо не преуспел.  
  
— Много, — выдал он самый правильный из возможных ответов.  
  
Тони строго посмотрел на что-то рядом с головой Гарри и вздохнул.  
  
— Как тебя угораздило?  
  
— Он дал нам шоколад! — пророкотало рядом снова, и Гарри повернул голову, чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с чем-то, росшим, казалось бы, прямо из его собственного плеча. У «чего-то» была гладкая голова, светящиеся синим глаза и много, очень много зубов, вполне способных откусить Гарри что-то ценное. — И он нам подходит! — радостно возвестило «что-то» и, высунув длиннющий язык, облизало Гарри лицо.  
  
— Свисс, мы, кажется, обсуждали вопрос добровольного согласия, разве нет? — фыркнул Тони, наблюдая, как Гарри отплевывается от проявления симпатий. — Мне позвонить Эдди?  
  
— Не надо папочке! — тут же присмирел Свисс, но от Гарри отлипать даже не подумал.  
  
— Я не сплю, — наконец смог выдавить из себя Гарри, осознавший все происходящее. И явно инопланетного монстра, Свитнесса, каким-то образом сумевшего связаться с ним, и самый оглушающий оргазм в жизни, который он испытал благодаря ему. — Мистер Старк… — начал было он, но Тони только пренебрежительно махнул рукой, закатывая глаза.  
  
— Да, да, да, ты не специально, оно само, так? Надеюсь, это хотя бы было приятно? Без подробностей, Свисс!  
  
Гарри почувствовал, как жар приливает к щекам, а ведь ему казалось, что он давным давно разучился краснеть.  
  
— Вку-у-усный, — шкодливо проурчал рядом Свисс, видимо, решив, что гроза миновала.  
  
— Ну и что мне с вами делать? Встать можешь?  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, неведомая сила вздернула его в вертикальное положение. Она же позволила ему не завалиться с позором обратно, весьма удачно облапав Гарри за зад.  
  
— В общем-то это и моя вина тоже, — Тони устало сжал переносицу, и Гарри стало нестерпимо стыдно, потому что ну какая вина Тони в том, что произошло? Ведь он предупреждал Гарри не трогать ничего руками. И явно бы не оставил его наедине с чем-то потенциально опасным. Хотя в случае с Гарри опасным, по правде, могло оказаться абсолютно все. Но меньше всего Гарри хотелось, чтобы Тони хоть в чем-то корил себя.  
  
— Грустный. Плохо! — недовольно проворчал Свисс и потерся о Тони. Тот поморщился, а Гарри на миг показалось, что он увидел, как что-то темное отделяется от тела Тони и втягивается в Свисса.  
  
— Свисс, — попытался вразумить монстра немного посветлевший лицом Тони, но даже Гарри, знакомый со Свиссом менее получаса, понимал, что это бесполезный номер.  
  
— Про Венома слышал? — поинтересовался Тони, наливая Гарри и себе по стакану сока и кивая в сторону дивана.  
  
— Ага, — согласился Гарри принимая напиток. Про Венома не слышал, кажется, только глухой, столько шума они наделали в свое время с его носителем, Эдди Броком.  
  
— Это их с Эдди сыночек. Не спрашивай меня, как. Эти двое сумасшедших решили, что мне нужен симбионт, и прислали сюда Свисса. Почему-то решили, что мы идеально подойдем друг другу, а если и нет, он сможет подлатать меня до удобоваримого состояния.  
  
— Так я… — Гарри вскочил, вернее, попытался вскочить, опрокидывая сок на себя, но Свисс оказался быстрее. Вытянувшись из тела Гарри, он поймал всю жидкость, прежде чем она успела коснуться одежды Гарри, и, мазнув напоследок кончиком языка его нос, втянулся обратно.  
  
— Спокойно. Эдди, видимо, забыл сколько умерло людей до того, как они с Ви нашли друг друга. На счастье, у их сыночка мозгов побольше.  
  
— Мы умные! — горделиво подтвердил тот, на миг показавшись и тут же спрятавшись обратно.  
  
— В общем, на эмоциональном уровне, как ты заметил, мы со Свиссом более чем совместимы, но на физическом — точно нет. А вот ты, похоже, да.  
  
— Гарри — наш! — тут же встрял Свисс.  
  
— И что мне теперь делать? — Гарри задумчиво покачал пустым стаканом.  
  
— Если ты не хочешь…  
  
— Не-е-ет! — заревел Свисс, и Гарри физически ощутил его боль. Ему и самому стало нехорошо от одной только мысли о разделении.  
  
— Цыц! — грозно свел брови Тони. — Это решать Гарри. Не тебе.  
  
— А если я соглашусь? — осторожно поинтересовался Гарри, чувствуя, как внутри разливается робкое тепло надежды Свисса.  
  
— Тогда, вероятно, нас всех ждут веселые денечки, — улыбнулся Тони. — У тебя будут какие-то условия?  
  
— Только одно, — твердо ответил Гарри. — Перри — не есть.  
  
  
P.S.  
  
— Он нас ругает, Гарри? — Свисс высунул голову из тела Гарри и недовольно посмотрел на Перри. — Давай откусим ему голову!  
  
— Никому и ничего мы кусать не будем, — твердо заявил Гарри. — И он не ругается. Он нас любит.  
  
— Правда? — недоверчиво переспросил Свисс и ещё раз внимательно оглядел Перри, грозно стоящего со скрещенными на груди руками посреди гостиной.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Гарри.  
  
— Тогда мы тоже тебя любим, придурок! — радостно заключил Свисс и, высунув свой длинный язык, в одно движение облизал Перри лицо.  
  
Гневный вопль Перри наверняка было слышно на родине папаши Свисса. А ведь Гарри с самого начала был уверен, что ничем хорошим желание Тони приобщить его к полетам не закончится. Ну и разве он не был прав?


End file.
